Violet Chachki
Violet Chachki 'es el nombre drag de Jason Dardo, un intérprete drag de Atlanta, Georgia. Es una de las 14 competidoras de la séptima temporada de [http://es.rupaulsdragrace.wikia.com/wiki/Rupaul%27s_Drag_Race ''RuPaul's Drag Race]. Resultó como ganadora de su temporada en el episodio Reunited!. Fue la ganadora del primer desafío en el Episodio 1, titulado "Born Naked", ganadora del desafío de equipo en el Episodio 10 "Prancing Queens" (junto con Katya) y ganadora del desafío en el Episodio 11 "Hey, Kitty Girls!", resultando la única reina en ganar 3 desafíos en esta temporada, junto con Ginger Minj. También es la única reina que, durante esta temporada, no participó en ningún lip-sync Entrada "Ooh la la la la la la..." Origen de su nombre Drag Su nombre original como drag era Blair. Luego ella lo cambió por Violet después de ver a Jennifer Tilly en la película Bound interpretando a una lesbiana hambrienta de dinero vistiendo zapatos de Christian Louboutins y ropa de Chanel. Le encantó lo tortuoso y misterioso que era ese personaje. Quiso que su personaje drag tuviera esa actitud de las mujeres de mediados del siglo pasado, oscura y misteriosa y a la vez hermosa. De allí vino el Chachki, que es la jerga de "tchotchke", una palabra de origen judío que representa a un objeto meramente decorativo y sin ninguna función. Madre Drag La madre Drag de Violet es la participante de la octava temporada, Dax ExclamationPoint. En el programa '''Violet Chachki Violet inicialmente no fue popular entre las otras reinas durante su temporada, debido a su actitud snob; y frecuentemente fue elegida de última en los desafíos de equipo. Violet ganó el primer desafío principal de la temporada debido a su audaz y alta costura atuendo de pasarela, incluyendo una braga de tartán reversible y su pasarela totalmente desnuda en el desafío de "ilusión de desnudez". Trivia * En el comercial de estreno de la temporada, se mostraron varios de los atuendos de pasarela de Violet, incluyendo el legendario atuendo del desafío "Death Becomes Her". * Ella es capaz de ceñir su cintura hasta 18 pulgadas. * Violet realiza su presentaciones con telas de seda en el aire, mientras hace acrobacias en ellas. * Su apellido 'Tchotchke', la palabra judía que significa un objeto decorativo sin ningún uso aparente, está mal escrito a propósito. * Violet ha declarado que debido a su fluidez de género, se siente cómoda con los pronombres masculinos y femeninos, y muchos de sus amigos la llaman Violet fuera de drag. * Violet tiene un corto pasado en la pornografía, así como Jade Jolie y Detox. * Su madre drag es Dax ExclamationPoint, quien más tarde competiría en la Temporada 8. * Violet es la segunda ganadora más joven en la historia del programa, después de Tyra Sanchez quien ganó a la edad de 21 años durante la temporada 2. * La cuenta de Snapchat de Violet es @VioletChachki. * Violet es la primera reina en publicar su propio libro de muñecas de papel. * Dax ExclamationPoint fue quien le puso su primer corsé a Violet. Frases * "I hate Michelle Visage..." * "I've seen Miss Fame's work. I'm pretty impressed but... not that impressed..." * "She probably has a bigger man body than me without her implants!" * "I'm jealous! I don't have any fat to push together!" * "Do you want to go to Red Lobster?" * "I'm not not a dancer, but I'm not a dancer." * "I get it, I'm a bitch." * "I don't want to do anything raunchy or dirty..." (Imitando a Max). * "She looks like Tony the Tiger on crack." (acerca de Kennedy Davenport). * "Stir the pot, RuPaul. Want a spoon?" * "You almost got me there, bitch!" * "Pain is beauty and I'm the prettiest." * "Ooh la la la la..." * "YAAASSSSS! YAAASSSS! COME THROUGH!" * "Always bitchy, never butchy." * "I really could die bitch, I'm giving you realness." * "Collect them stones gurlll!" (acerca de Kennedy Davenport). * "Serving two looks in one is a talent." Violet en las Redes # Instagram de Violet. # Twitter de Violet. # Página Oficial de Violet. # Facebook de Violet. en:Violet Chacki Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Latinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 7 Categoría:Temporada 7 Categoría:Reinas no Nominadas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Género Fluido Categoría:Ganadoras Desafíos Principales Consecutivos Categoría:Reinas de Georgia Categoría:Reinas No Binarias Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Reinas que inspiraron un desafío Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Nacidas en 1992 Categoría:Anfitriona Programa Web Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Géminis Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas de Looks